


Allura’s Nutcracker Suite

by LazlosLulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Party, F/M, Happy Ending, Prosthetics, Slow Dancing, Swordfights, Temporary Amnesia, a suite is a selection from a larger work, advanced tea knowledge, allura as marie, angry teenagers fighting, coran as drosselmeier, haggar as haggar, happy holidays!, improbable weapons, like this is a mashup of a bunch of versions, magical curses, meet cute, probably but it was a very nice dream, shiro as the nutcracker, slav is a snowflake and he's great at it, the lions are lions with Wings, was it all a dream?, zarkon as the rat king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Allura’s parents always hosted grand parties during the holiday season while she was a child. This hasn’t changed, even as she became a young lady. This time, one of her cousins brought a Nutcracker. It sparks a fantastical Christmas Eve, one that has to be seen to be believed.A retelling of The Nutcracker, with elements from Voltron: Legendary Defender, the original novel, the ballet, and other works.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Coran & Keith (Voltron), Coran & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Allura’s Nutcracker Suite

**Allura’s Nutcracker Suite**

Every year during the holiday season, Allura’s parents threw grand parties. They had a large home, in a lovely city where all of her cousins, her aunts, uncles, and family friends would flock to over the course of the winter months. Allura herself had been away at college, studying abroad to reach her dreams. She delighted in seeing her family again, her father Alfor, mother Melanor, and her Godfather Coran.

Each Christmas Eve, everyone who could make it would gather together. After a potluck dinner, each of the children would display a talent or tell a story of what they did over the year.

Allura herself had pulled out her ribbons, performing a small dance to classical music. She then guided some of the smaller cousins to dance with her, swirling her ribbon around them and helping them show off their moves.

Keith was a new addition, adopted by her Godfather Coran. The teenager fidgeted and pulled something from his bag. It was a wooden doll, with big painted eyes, a sword, and large, round hands. Its mouth was pulled open with a lever from the back. He shuffled in place, unused to the attention. “This is a Nutcracker that my brother made. Coran is trying to teach me how to woodwork, so I guess it represents my potential, or something.” The adults started to politely clap.

One of her cousins jumped up. “What?” It was Lance, who was around the same age as Keith. He had always been here, with his family. “That’s not a talent!” He ran up to the other teenager. “You just stole your brother’s thing!” Lance reached out and tried to tug it out of Keith’s hands. “You need to do it like everyone else!”  
Keith frowned, holding onto the Nutcracker tight.

Allura stood up, trying to move between them. “Lance, its fine. You know the rules, he can do what he’s comfortable with.”

Lance scoffed, “So what, you’re too good for talking, too?” he kept his hands on the doll.

Keith’s eyes narrowed. “Let go of my stuff.”

“Make me.” Lance dared.

Keith smirked, then released the Nutcracker.

Lance was holding on too tight, his balance was thrown off. Keith moved lightning quick, punching him in the shoulder. “Ow! Fine! I’ll let go of him!” Lance raised the figure up high and threw it on the ground. It crashed like a thunderclap, shattering upon impact with the floor.

Keith looked down, staring, for a moment, eyes welling up. Then he blinked the tears away, jumping at Lance and grabbing his shirt. They started to tussle, angry words spilling out of their mouths.

It took Allura and Coran to pull them apart. Coran scolded the boys, banishing them to their guest rooms. Allura looked at the forgotten Nutcracker. His arm had taken the brunt of the damage, splintering into pieces.

"Is he alright?" Romelle asked, nervously tugging on her pigtails.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some rest. Watch over him, and mind the splinters. I've got just the thing in my room." She assured her younger cousin.

A short trip through her girlhood closet produced a little wrought-iron bed. Allura placed it under the tree, and gently laid the Nutcracker down. "There we are." He fit perfectly. She pressed a kiss to her fingers, then put them on his forehead. Romelle copied her. "All better. You run along, I'm sure Santa Claus will fix him up by morning."

"Really?" She gasped, eyes wide in wonder.

"Really." If Santa won't, Allura will. She pulled her cousin into a hug, before letting her go.

The party went on without difficulty after that. Lance and Keith both made rather reluctant apologies, but it was clear after this they wouldn’t fight anymore. By nine, the little ones were hushed off to bed, no doubt all dreaming of tomorrow.

She cornered her Godfather Coran, who knew what she was going to ask. Coran looked at the doll fondly before placing him on the table. "My my, little Nutcracker, you need some help!"

They set themselves up in the family room, sitting down on the couch near the tree. Coran pulled his large suitcase out, digging through his tools. Allura watched, fascinated, taken back to the few summers where she lived with him and helped him with his woodworking.

He carefully extracted the damaged arm from the torso. Then he carved most of it away, discarding everything below the elbow. Coran handed Allura a piece of sandpaper so she could smooth out the rest of it. She watched attentively as he produced a bit of scrap metal and started to bend it with his pliers. Soon a miniature prosthetic arm formed. Allura handed him her piece, free of splinters. He made sure it fit, snipping off extra metal as he went. Then the shining metal was painted, making it look antique.

"May I?" She asked, looking fondly at the bright paints he laid out.

“Of course! Give the man a nice new suit for Christmas morning!” Allura touched up the scuffed parts, then used small brushes to add fine details. She painted little Juniberry flowers on the bare arm, where it would be covered by the metal. The night grew long. Allura laid the arm down to dry and yawned. Coran insisted that he could handle the rest. She thanked him, hugged him and went off to bed. The young woman drifted off, snug in her long white nightgown.

She startled awake in the middle of the night. Allura sighed, hearing the adults carefully sneak the presents under the tree. She willed herself to rest, but none came. Oh well. Some tea would settle her excitement. The floor was cold, so she put on her favorite slippers. When she reached the family room, however, the sight stole her breath. Finished and standing guard was the Nutcracker. He didn't look the slightest bit modified. The prosthetic limb matched the dark grey color of his eyes exactly, bringing to mind a history, a story to be told.

Allura decided to tuck him in the doll bed, bringing the tiny white comforter to his shoulders. Keith and Romelle would enjoy this surprise unwrapping on Christmas morning. She sat down on the couch, curling up with a forgotten blanket. She blinked drowsily, once, twice, then paused.

Was the tree getting bigger?

The lights on the tree grew larger, and the star shot up towards the ceiling, reaching higher and higher until it winked out of sight. Allura startled awake, running towards it. The presents underneath were getting bigger and bigger. The doll bed grew closer in her sight. Loud stomping assaulted her ears. Spooked, Allura crashed into the bedframe. A sudden childlike need to hide under the covers overtook her. She flung the blanket open and jumped in. Allura tried to pull the covers up, but something else was stopping her. She turned and yelped in shock, inching away but still remaining on the bed.

It was the wooden Nutcracker, the same one she and Coran fixed up. He had grown as well, becoming taller than she was. He turned his head over to her, then sat up, looking at the metal prosthetic on his arm.

Allura composed herself. Surely, he didn’t mean any harm. “Hello, Nutcracker. I’m sorry for disturbing your rest.” She said, blush coming to her face. She did her best not to look away, clearing away her embarrassment with concern. “My name is Allura. My Godfather Coran made that prosthetic for you when your arm shattered. Is it working alright?”

The Nutcracker slid out of bed, then waved his arms about. His movements were limited, but certain. He started to run through exercises, raising his arms and flexing the joints.

Allura tilted her head, “The strong, silent type, I presume?”

He stared at her, before pulling his false beard down. It swung up, making his teeth clack. Oh. No vocal chords, just wood. A chittering came from the darkness. The Nutcracker came forward again, digging in the bed and retrieving a wooden sword.

“What are you the guardian of?” He turned toward the darkness, and she followed his line of sight.

It started out as a shadow, a hunched, thing in the dark. It inched closer, revealing a purple rat, standing on its legs. Its teeth were bared, and its claws sharp, tail whipping in the night. The purple rat crept closer to the presents, giggling maniacally.

She felt a protective anger come over her. "No! That's for the kids!" Allura shook her fists. The Nutcracker stomped over, and the purple rat ran away.

Soon there were more coming, in groups of three. Their claws made terrible clacking noise on the floor. The Nutcracker raised his sword, ready to fight. Allura decided to join in. She hopped out of bed, looking for a weapon. The icicle ornaments were too large for her to wield, but she looked down finding the exact things she needed.

Inevitably, at the bottom of the tree, there were pine needles. She gathered them and threw, hitting the advancing purple hoard. Some flinched and scurried away. Allura bent down and grasped blindly, finding something else. It was a piece of silver tinsel, about the same width as her ribbon. She flicked it, hearing it crackle like lightning in the air. Most of the rats fled, frightened from the sudden noise.

Allura ran forward, making her way back to the Nutcracker. With his wooden sword and her tinsel whip, they were able to best most of the enemy. When no more came from the darkness, Allura looked back at the tree.

“We still need to protect the presents.” Allura looked upward, seeing the ornaments. She grunted, pulling at one of the icicles. It fell with a thud.

The Nutcracker followed suit, bringing down more. She laid them out on top of the train tracks, tilting them upward like spikes. The Nutcracker was able to pull down some other ornaments; a ballet dancer, a regiment of tiny tin soldiers, a teddy bear, and a reindeer pulling a sled. They stood guard over the presents, keeping watch for more rats.

"There. Should be fine while we sort out this mess." She bent for more pine needles and wrapped her tinsel whip around her waist. Allura meant to leave, but the tracks were thoroughly blocked. "Oh. I'm on the wrong side!" She packed the needles in the crook of her arm, ready to carefully walk her way across.

The Nutcracker clacked his teeth, getting her attention. He reached over and picked her up, twirling her over the train tracks.

"Thank you! Now let's go stop this!" They marched off into the darkness. They didn't have to travel long.

Near the edge of the warm light of the tree stood two figures. One was hooded, hunched and reaching forward with clawed hands. Stringy white hair trailed down to the floor, framing glowing red eyes. By its side was a tall rat, in heavy armor. Three heads sat on its shoulders, each with a wicked black crown.

"The Toy’s poor Champion! Come to save them once more?" The Rat King taunted.

The Nutcracker clacked his teeth.

"You won't have the mercy of a mere curse, boy. This is our final battle. Witch?" He gestured to the hooded figure.

Her fingers bent and arms swayed, summoning a purple fire. The Witch shot it into the ground, where it spread to a circle around them. The purple rats flinched, as well as the Nutcracker. Allura felt nothing. The Witch spoke in a rasping voice. "It's a flame that eats only the cursed. You will never leave here." She promised.

The Nutcracker drew his sword, as if to say, “Neither will you.” Allura readied her needles.

The Nutcracker and the Rat King charged at each other, swords drawn. Even though it was wooden, the Nutcracker's blade held true, clashing with the steel.

Allura watched, but it soon became apparent that it wasn't all she could do. The Witch had smiled and drew her arms back, creating a ball of fire in her claws. She let it loose. It was about to hit the Nutcracker but Allura's pine needle was quicker. It burst harmlessly into smoke.

"Girl! This is not your fight!" the Witch jeered, conjuring more fire.

"I'm not a girl! And it's certainly not your fight either!" She flung more needles, stopping the next barrage of fireballs. Allura ran forward, intent on stopping her with her bare hands if need be.

She was out of needles. She unwound the tinsel from her waist and snapped it. It sailed over the room and bound the Witch’s hands. While stunned, Allura ran around her, wrapping her in the silver tinsel.

“What do you hope to gain, girl? These curses will linger long after I’m dead. The Nutcracker will never break his bonds, and be eaten up by the fire.” The Witch hissed.

Allura flinched, but she replied. Her voice rang out, clear and true. “You will never curse anyone again.” Allura kicked the Witch away, into the fire circle. A horrid shriek rang out for a moment, then nothing.

Allura cast her eyes to the Nutcracker. Her soldier was having a problem. The Rat King had pushed him next to the circle, intending to burn him. The Nutcracker was doing his best, turned with his prosthetic limb in the flames, so his wooden body would be safe. He was edging closer and closer to his destruction.

“No.” she gasped. Allura couldn't run fast enough to face the Rat King in time. What could she do? She stomped her foot, a wild thought coming to her. Allura pulled off a slipper and threw it at the Rat King.

The aim rang true. It smacked one of the smaller heads, making the King turn to face her. "Selfish coward!" She shouted, tossing the other one. It made him growl and stalk forward. Allura bolted onward, ready to fight.

It gave the Nutcracker the perfect opportunity, he came forward and swung his white-hot metal fist at the Rat King. It collided with a squeak, knocking his crown off. Allura arrived shortly after. They both punched him at the same time, making the King trip backwards into the flames. With barely a hiss, the Rat King shriveled up and disappeared.

The Nutcracker dropped his sword, falling down on his knees. The flames crackled quietly as they caught their breath. It was over.

“Are you well?” Allura knelt down with the Nutcracker, looking him over. "Just a little soot right here." She licked her thumb and wiped his wooden face. "Some cleaning and you'll be back to your beautiful self."

His hinge jaw dropped. Suddenly, cracks appeared in his face, spreading further and further.

Her heart nearly stopped. “Nutcracker!” Allura shouted.

The massive wooden shell of him shattered. Like a thunderclap, the pieces tumbled to the floor. Standing inside the pieces of shell was a handsome man. His hair was a deep evergreen, with warm brown skin and golden honey eyes. On the bridge of his nose was a deep scar. The painted soldier’s uniform was replaced with a real one, with the buttons and tassels all shiny and new. He was tall, with powerful muscles, one arm his borne one, and the other, a silver prosthetic. He looked at it curiously, as if it were to fall off with the shell. "Thank you, miss." He said, after noticing Allura.

"You're welcome, Captain Nutcracker." Allura said.

"That's not my name; that was my curse. My name is..." he paused, forehead wrinkling. "I can't remember..." he looked at the fire apprehensively. Maybe he was still cursed with forgetfulness.

There was one way to find out. "Let's go together." Allura brought her arm up to him. She curled herself around his prosthetic, as if they were taking a romantic stroll.

They take a breath and step through the fire, arm in arm. Because there was no one to trap, the flames died down, leaving not a trace behind. “I suppose you’d want to go back to sleep, Allura.” He gestured to the doll bed.

Allura frowned. “What about you? It’s Christmas. Don’t you have anywhere to go?”

Before he could answer, there was a roar outside. The man picked up his head. "Black!" He quickly took Allura's hand and they ran to the door, slipping out of a crack in the wood.

Outside was a steel sleigh, with intricate swooping designs painted on the metal. At the head of the sleigh were two lions, one as black as the night, one as white as the stars. The Nutcracker laughed, nuzzling the black lioness. "How could I ever forget you?" He petted the white lion’s mane as well. "You're here to take me home, right?" They purred. "Allura, come with me. We'll go to the Land of...ugh.” He rubbed his temples, then an idea hit and he smiled. “We'll just go to Snowflakes. They get blown around everywhere, I'm sure they've seen me before."

"Sounds beautiful." They sat down in the sleigh. The Nutcracker pulled lovely fur blankets from under the bench, and she snuggled with them. Allura gasped as Black and White unfurled their magnificent wings. With barely a tremor they were off, racing to the Land of Snowflakes.

They climbed higher and higher into the sky, past the streetlamps and rooftops. After a cold dip inside a cloud, they emerged into the clear night. The moon was a big crescent smile, glittering with the stars.

The Nutcracker pointed out some constellations he recognized, telling her the stories behind them. They passed the minutes like this until Allura noticed something on the horizon. "Dear Nutcracker," They were fast approaching a large, rolling cloud, "Are we headed for that storm?"

"The Land of Snowflakes is at the center of a storm. Where else do snowflakes fall from?" he said easily.

The wind whipped, and Allura shuddered, bringing her furs up. The Nutcracker was as steady a pilot as ever, slipping into the swirling clouds. The wind stilled. She felt weightless; her hair flowed up like a candle flame. Nutcracker's shoulder tassels came with it. Black and White slowed their pace, loping gracefully in the air. They giggled, spirits lifted. The eye of the storm opened up and she could see the crescent moon smiling down on them again.

Allura looked around them, finding only glittering forms in the air. “Where are the Snowflakes?”

"They’re all around us." The Nutcracker said.

Twirling around them in groups of six were the Snowflakes. They were curious creatures, with eight stubby arms and long, bendy bodies. The Snowflakes came in muted greens and blues, contrasting with the bright white of their jumpsuits and beaks. They folded their arms in and out, making snowflake shapes. They kept in formation, like synchronized swimming but in the air.

One of the nearest ones burst apart gracefully, and a Snowflake made his way to their sleigh. "Ah! Young Prince! Have you come from your home to see us dance?" He twirled, as light as air. "Each pattern of arms is unique, no two are alike!"

The Nutcracker blinked, "Forgive me, I've forgotten a lot. Who are you?"

"I am Slav! Head weather coordinator of the Snowflakes!" His four arms went to his torso.

"Slav?" her friend tilted his head, wondering.

The Snowflake’s eyes snapped open. "Oh yes! I knew you may have come too early! The chances of you missing our show is now increasing phenomenally!" His body curled inward, letting several of his hands clutch his face.

"Slav." His face flattened, suddenly remembering.

"Yes! Prince Gyokuro!” Slav burst apart, flinging himself away. He sailed back around. “I recognize that face! Do you feel like yourself again?"

"Not entirely. Prince Gee-yo-kur-row?” he said, testing out the name.

His friend was already distracted. "Who is she?" Slav floated over, "in seven of ten universes you have little pink cheek marks! Where did they go?" he tried to put his hands on her, but Allura swerved out of the way, causing him to grab onto the Prince instead.

Allura shrugged. "I suppose I never had them."

The Snowflake had wrapped his whole body around the Prince’s head so he would not drift. "Slav, you said my name. Where am I from?” he said, irritated.

The multi-armed creature flailed, launching himself off of the Prince. "Oh! Forgive me for holding you up! It's Christmas! Go to the Land of Flowers! You can visit us for New Year's!" Slav flicked his hands away. "Go! You only have a sixty percent chance of being late if you go now!"

“Thank you, Slav!” Allura said. “And have a Merry Christmas!”

“You as well, Princess!” He called out, floating away.

“I’m not a Princess!” Allura tried to correct, but he was out of sight.

The Prince guided his lions out of the storm gracefully. He leaned forward, resting his hand on Black’s flank. “I suppose you know where the Land of Flowers is?” The lion growled in agreement. “Thank you.”

They kept flying, Allura gazing at the sky, her companion steeped in thought. After some silence, the Prince spoke. “Do you think they'll like me?" He said softly, fear in his voice.

Allura turned to her friend. "You're their Prince, they probably missed you terribly."

"I don't feel like Prince Gyokuro anymore." He looked down at his mismatched hands. "I came back...different. I don't want to disappoint them."

"They'll be so happy you're home. You could never disappoint them." She grasped his hands, feeling the different texture between the uniform gloves and the silver prosthetic. She trailed her hand up, cradling his cheek and thumbing his scar. He looked infinitely tired. She wanted to lessen that burden. "Maybe, if you came back different, would you like a different name?"

"I suppose that could help." He shrugged.

"Hmm. Godfather Coran always liked his teas. Gyokuro is a green tea from Japan. I suppose we can stay in the same family. Tencha? Bancha? Sencha?" The blank look wasn't going away. "Or maybe Genmaicha? That one is a kind of green tea mixed with roasted puffed rice. You-" she pointed to his chest, "but a little extra." She brought his silver hand up, lacing their fingers.

"Prince Genmaicha." He said slowly, considering it. "It feels nice." The Prince curled his arms around Allura, holding her close to his chest. "Thank you."

Soon after, the lions slowed. Allura peered over the edge. The Land of Flowers was vivid bright, even in the snowfall. She could nearly touch the tops of the massive Christmas trees. They came down, soft as snowfall, near an alcove of trees. The crown of treetops bent around them, creating a grand ballroom.

The forest was a riot of color, red and green and yellow flowers dancing with each other under firefly lights. Allura felt the immediate urge to join in. She pulled Prince Genmaicha alongside her, "C'mon! It's a glorious party, would you like to dance?"

His face burned red, "They'll stare." The Prince was hiding his prosthetic, eyes darting to the other guests.

"Of course! The most handsome man in the room, with a girl that's terribly under-dressed!" She spun in her nightgown and beamed at him.

He chuckled, allowing her to pull him into the dance floor. The Prince and Allura swirled around the room gracefully in the firefly light. Dancing without a care, with fierce joy of a battle won. After a lovely eternity in his arms, the music started to slow. She laid her head on his chest, letting her hands curl around him. "Don't you wish this night could last forever?" She sighed.

"Well, then we'd never see Christmas Day." Prince Genmaicha replied. "It's been a wonderful night, though. I hope we’ll have many more." Allura hummed. He stilled, before saying, “Allura, I think I see my parents.”

She picked her head up. She and the Prince moved gracefully away from the dance floor, towards two people. “My mother, Queen Kukicha.” A woman, with hair as green as the Prince’s, wound up in a bun with two sticks holding it together. “And my father, King Hojicha.” A man, with the Prince’s face but darker and lined with wrinkles. They were both wearing kimonos, which flowed like tea leaves in water.

Allura did her best curtsy. “Thank you for such a lovely party.”

Queen Kukicha opened her arms, embracing Allura fiercely. “Thank you for bringing back our son.”

Prince Genmaicha turned to her. “I’ll be alright. I’m home.” The King and Queen unfurled, hugging their son. “You should be going home too.”

He made sure she was bundled up in the sleigh, pressing a farewell kiss to her cheek. A thought bubbled up from her, “Will I see you again?”

“I hope so.” He smiled softly.

The sleigh lifted up and up into the sky. Allura peered over the side, seeing the Land of Flowers get smaller and smaller. Inky black sky surrounded her, with flurries of snow swirling like galaxies in the air. Allura grew drowsy, lulled by the gentle ride and the excitement of the night. She closed her eyes, drifting into sleep.  
Only to be startled awake by the doorbell.

Allura jolted awake, eyes blinking in the darkness of the living room. Strange…it seemed as it was just a dream. The bell rang again, and she shot up, holding the Nutcracker to her chest. Allura wrapped a blanket around herself and took to the door. She opened it quickly bracing herself against the cold.

A man was standing there, stiff and tired. Allura cheered up her voice, in hopes of easing his mood. “Good evening!”

“It’s morning.” The stranger said dryly. Some part of him must have immediately regretted it, as he started fidgeting.

“Well, good morning, then!” she replied brightly. “Come in, it’s cold out there!” Allura ushered him in, closing the door quickly. “I’m afraid the party is over, did you forget something?” She put the Nutcracker down on the kitchen counter, turning on some of the softer lights.

“No, I’m just late.”

“Not too late for Christmas. Who are you here to see?” He handed over his duffel bag. Allura got a good look at him, then. He was the picture of the Nutcracker Prince, but with black hair and dark brown eyes. A scar was laid over his nose, just like in her dream. His right arm was a prosthetic, blank grey plastic sticking out of his sleeves that he hid away as soon as she noticed.

“Keith Kogane. And Coran.” He added. “I’m Takashi Shirogane. But everyone calls me Shiro.” His brown eyes drifted to the Nutcracker, and he picked it up one-handed, taking special interest in the little metal limb. “I remember you. Not this part, but…we match.” He said, awed.

“So you do! Would you like some tea? I’ll fill the kettle and get Keith and Coran for you.”

“What kind of tea?” he said, suspicious.

“Coran is a bit of a tea snob, he infected my mother, so we have loose leaf and a fancy electric kettle.” Allura pulled out a tea infuser and a few mugs. “You may want to dig a little bit. I’m having Genmaicha.”

“Not a Christmas Chai?” He sounded disappointed.

“What’s that?” she tilted her head, intrigued.

“Masala Chai, with some milk and hot cocoa mix.” He came into the kitchen, looking around. “Coran lives on it in the winter.”

“Sounds like you want to stay up after your midnight flight, Shiro.” Allura led him to the tea cabinet and pointed out where the cocoa was kept. She darted away, stepping softly into the guest rooms to gather Keith and Coran.

At first, the teen didn’t want to believe it, but soon the family was gathered in the kitchen, embracing each other. Lance had somehow gotten up, and he and Keith were truly apologizing to each other. Shiro and Coran were sitting close and talking over their cups of Christmas Chai.

She sat down for a spell with her Genmaicha. Allura sighed and looked at her family, all wide awake. “I suppose it’s just about time to start breakfast.”

“I can cook.” Shiro volunteered.

“No you can’t.” Keith and Coran spoke at the same time. Everyone was smiling.

Lance and Coran helped her make waffle batter, while Keith and Shiro got the table set. With the commotion that they all made, soon everyone was up and helping with breakfast. Allura could see the sun’s first rays coming in through the window.

The long night was over. Christmas Day was here.

**The End**


End file.
